


рим и розовые занавески.

by lil_shitass



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Extraction (2020), The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager (TV) RPF, The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Sexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roma | Rome, Romantic Fluff, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shitass/pseuds/lil_shitass
Summary: Римские улочки, солнце в волосах Тайлера, один(1) его мелкий поступок, который становится важным, и Джонатан понимает, что пропал, окончательно и бесповоротно.
Relationships: Jonathan Pine/Tyler Rake, Tyler Rake & Jonathan Pine
Kudos: 3





	рим и розовые занавески.

— Джонатан, прекрати, не заставляй меня отвешивать тебе подзатыльники. 

— Не сегодня. 

Джонатан бессовестно прижимает Тайлера к стене, дергая к себе за ворот футболки, несмотря на то, что улочка достаточно людная, как минимум парочка местных мимо них прошмыгнула за последние пару минут, и опять целует, как будто не целовал его до этого десятки раз. Нет привычного впихивания колена между ног, но зато вместо этого день близок к вечеру, и закатное римское солнце рыжими и янтарными лучами оглаживает шрамы на чужом лице, а ещё волосы отливают золотом, так что на ум приходит только один эпитет, и тот — “слёзы Фрейи”. Джонатан непривычно чутко убирает прядь, упавшую на лоб, пока Тайлер стоит, смирно, не пытаясь пререкаться, не желая вырваться из рук, находящихся по обе стороны от его плеч, не пробуя оттолкнуть, просто запихивает руки в карманы с отстранённым видом, и немного сползает по древним полустертым кирпичам, и дышит, втягивая воздух, полный ароматов цветов, еды и чего-то ещё приятного, хоть и непонятного.

— Пойдём. 

Голос настолько тихий, что его заглушает даже достаточно далекая уличная музыка. “Две гитары и какая-то дудка, но красиво”, как выразился Тайлер, бросивший пару монет в стоящий перед музыкантами чехол, почти полностью заполненный деньгами, так что в этом не было необходимости. Но он все равно это сделал. Не в его духе, но в то же время да. 

— Куда? 

Ответ такой же тихий, чтобы его услышать, нужно сблизиться лицами, чтобы между кончиками носов осталось совсем немного, меньше дюйма. Они сближаются. 

— Куда ты хочешь. 

Джонатан берет Тайлера за ладонь, переплетая пальцы, как будто они пара — какой кошмар, это даже не так, что за внезапный приступ нежности, ты часов не заболел? — и ведёт — боже, как ужасно звучит — за собой в номер. Чужой пиджак, которым Тайлер от ветра прикрыл плечи, перед этом нагло отобрав, мажет по белой стене, а еще кое-кто наконец оживает и пыхтит, рычит, что он его не поднимет, можно только наоборот. 

— По всякому можно, — с довольной улыбкой сообщает Джонатан и кидает его на кровать, просторную, с идеально постланными простынями, потому что их потом очень приятно мять, слушая хруст выглаженной ткани, других у них не водится. — Поэтому раздевайся и перекинь мне тюбик, я знаю, у тебя есть. 

— Джонатан, дружеское напоминание, мой зад — моя собственность, — Тайлер на словах отказывается, но все равно рывком сдергивает майку, почти вырывает молнию на джинсах и растягивается напротив, подперев голову ладонью и подбрасывая свободной рукой смазку с лицом “если хочешь — отбери”. 

— Ну, знаешь ли, я точно также думал, но потом встретил тебя, — рубашка улетает на торшер, пиджак падает под ноги вместе с брюками, а ремень... Джонатан вытаскивает его резко и не удерживается от смешка, когда замечает взгляд Тайлера. И вот с ним он должен убивать людей? Смех и грех. 

— Я засчитаю себе это как комплимент, ты же не против, да? 

— Господь, Тайлер. Ладно, хрен с тобой. И да, расслабься, нормально все... будет, — Джонатан, перевалившись, нависает над ним, перехватывая руку и выдирая из цепких пальцев бутылёк, давит на ладонь, размазывает между ягодиц, ненавязчиво сжимая, плюхает немного на член и легонько, коротко, на пробу толкается. 

Тайлер шипит, дёргает ногой, но молчит, видимо, пока его преосвященство не уговоришь отреагировать хоть как-то, он так и будет. Классно, что. 

— Больно? 

— Достаточно. Непривычно. Но продолжай. 

Джонатан прикрывает глаза и двигается неспешно, давая привыкнуть. Его первый раз нежным особо не назовёшь, но сейчас не хочется зло вколачиваться в тело под ним, причём вне зависимости от пола. Стареет. Из-под подрагивающих ресниц виден затылок Тайлера, и долго не надо думать, чтобы представить, как тот крепко сжал губы, до белой длинной полоски вместо рта, закрыл глаза и старается приспособиться. 

Джонатан постепенно ускоряется, опустившись на чужую спину, подхватывает подмышками руки своими, чтобы было удобнее и ладони опустились на шею, прикасается губами к шраму на лопатке и чуть выше, оставшегося от саморучно зашитой раны, а потом чаще, чувственнее. Чтобы ощущения заполнили с головой, он закрывает глаза, давая телу двигаться в своём темпе, не надиктованном головой. 

Когда, перед тем, как кончить, Джонатан снова распахивает ресницы, он не может сдержать усмешки: Тайлер, из которого выжать какое-то другое выражение лица, кроме злости, смешанной с усталостью, максимально сложно, подложил под голову подушку, сжимает кончик ладонью, и у него на губах пляшет какое-то подобие... улыбки. Все это в розовом — из-за задёрнутых занавесок — свете, и так несуразно, но хорошо. 

Эта самая улыбка остаётся и тогда, когда Тайлер откатывается, тяжело дыша, на другой конец, а потом, взмахнув руками, шепчет: 

— Охуенно. Правда не понимаю, как я до подобного докатился. Но все равно охуенно. Из минусов знаешь что? Жопа саднит. 

— Сходи в ванную, вода поможет унять боль. 

— А я смотрю, ты опытный, — Тайлер оборачивается и хмыкает, а потом шмыгает в душевую. 

— Есть такое! 

Ответ максимально беззлобный, ведь завтра выходной, на часах только двенадцать, и у них впереди целая ночь.


End file.
